An electronic device can include a wireless communication component to allow the electronic device to communicate wirelessly. In some cases, an electronic device can include multiple wireless communication components, such as multiple radio frequency (RF) transceivers. The presence of multiple wireless communication components can result in interference between the wireless communication components, which can lead to reduced reliability in wireless communications.